Sons of a Miko
by Sesshieluver89
Summary: YYHIY.Kagome finds an injured silver kit in a bush who turns out to be Youko. She takes him in and raises him alongside Shippou. But when the jewel is completed, she is transported home. Will she ever see her kits again? VOTE ON PAIRINGS!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everybody! I'm back with a new story! I hope this idea is as original as I think it is. I've never seen anything like it, but that doesn't mean that there's not one out there somewhere. I hope you like it. If not, I'M GONNA CRY!  
  
Everyone, I AM SO SORRY! I posted the freakin' story AGAIN with out finishing the damn chapter! Anyone who read it before, you might want to read the end of the chapter. Again, I'm so sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Never have, never will.  
  
Sons of a Miko  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter One- The Silver Kit  
  
"Inuyasha! Look out behind you!" The silver-haired, golden-eyed hanyou jumped to the left to avoid a large, clawed hand from tearing through his flesh and quickly whipped around to rip his claws through the opposing youkai's chest. The young girl Kagome finished the beast off by implanting an arrow charged with miko power into the creature's forehead. It let out a piercing howl before it was disintegrated and allowed the glowing Shikon shard from its brow to fall slowly to the ground.  
  
Kagome wiped a drop of sweat from the tip of her nose and said, "Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Naraku only sent ten youkai this time." Then she looked down at her blood soaked uniform and scrunched up her nose. "I need to find a hotspring. Hey Sango, want to take a bath?"  
  
Her female companion, a youkai exterminator, shook her head. "You go on Kagome-chan. I'll make sure Miroku stays here."  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled. "Okay, thanks. Come on Shippou-chan." The small kit hopped on her shoulder as she gathered her bath supplies and left. They walked for a few minutes until they found a pool with steam rising out of it. They both undressed quickly and slid into the water. Shippou swam around happily while Kagome sat and enjoyed the heat.  
  
"Come play with me 'Kaa-san," Shippou said, sticking out his lower lip in a cute way. She smiled and swam toward him when they both heard a rustle in the bushes that bordered the spring.  
  
Kagome quickly got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She picked up her bow and crept toward the sound's origin. She slowly pushed aside a small plant and gasped at what she saw. Lying at the base of a tree was a young silver kitsune. He had long, silver hair and silver fox ears, similar to Inuyasha's, atop his head. A silver tail protruded from his backside and Kagome vaguely wondered what color his eyes were. But his features weren't what made her gasp. The fact that he was covered in blood brought a horrible taste to the back of her throat and almost made her gag.  
  
"Shippou-chan, gather all of the stuff we brought please." He did as he was told and turned to find Kagome holding a silver kit in her arms. "Do you think you can carry something back to the camp? I'll carry my clothes and most of the stuff." He nodded and she smiled. "Thanks. Come on, let's go."  
  
They started walking back to camp and arrived in a few minutes. Everyone looked up when they got there and looked at her in shock. She was still wrapped in a towel and she had the kit cradled to her chest, causing her white towel to be stained red. "Guys, could we get a little help here?" Sango and Miroku scrambled up and moved towards her. Miroku took the kit from Kagome and layed him gently on the ground and began to remove excess dirt and leaves from the wounds on the little body. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna put on some clothes and get some water to clean his wounds," Kagome said.  
  
She grabbed her clothes and walked towards the small stream near their camp. She hurriedly put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and went to put some water in the large bowl she had brought from the camp. As soon as that was done she raced back to camp and sat next to the tiny body of the silver fox. She cleaned his wounds and used first aid supplies from her time to bandage the injuries. "That's the best I can do." She turned to her friends and said, "You guys should get to sleep. I'll stay near him in case he wakes up." With that said, they all prepared for bed. Kagome layed her sleeping bag next to the kitsune and moved him onto it. Shippou moved to sleep with Kirara so that Kagome could stay awake if she needed to.  
  
"Goodnight 'Kaa-san."  
  
"Goodnight Shippou-chan." She watched as Shippou yawned and curled up next to Kirara. Her eyes moved to the youkai child beside her. "Goodnight to you too." She propped herself up against a tree and closed her eyes. She fell asleep a few minutes later with their visitor on her mind.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Kagome woke to feel a weight on her legs that wasn't there when she went to sleep. She opened her eyes to see the kit on her lap staring cutely up at her with his big, gold eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Hello. I'm glad to see you're awake. You had me worried."  
  
He tilted his head to the side and said, "Who are you? You remind me of my 'kaa-san."  
  
"My name's Kagome. What's yours?"  
  
"Youko. Youko Kurama. How did I get here?"  
  
"I found you unconscious by the hotspring. You were hurt so I brought you back to the camp and did my best to help your wounds heal." She looked down at him and then up at the sky. The horizon was turning pink so she asked, "Are you hungry?"  
  
His head bobbed up and down so hard she thought it was going to fall off, when he said, "I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten anything good in two days!"  
  
"Two days? Man, I don't think I could go that long," she said sarcastically. She grinned at him and he blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"But I'm just a kit! I can't last as long as you!"  
  
"I know that Youko-chan. I'm jut teasing you." She looked at him for a minute and then asked, "Youko-chan, where are your parents?"  
  
His expression saddened. "They were killed by a youkai that wore a baboon skin to hide his face. He killed them and took their shard of some sacred jewel. The day after they were killed I found a piece just like it. He came after me and eventually took it." Tears were rolling down his face and Kagome pulled him into a comforting embrace.  
  
"It'll be alright Youko-chan. I'll take care of you," she said while rocking him gently back and forth.  
  
He glanced up at her with tears still filling his eyes and asked, "Will you be my okaa-san?"  
  
Kagome smiled brightly down at him and nodded. He wiped away his tears and smiled at her. "How about we get you some breakfast Youko-chan?"  
  
"Okay 'Kaa-san!" He jumped off her lap and she stood up to start breakfast. Everyone else soon woke up and noticed that Youko was awake.  
  
"Kagome-chan, has the kit told you anything about himself?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome nodded and said, "Everyone, this is Youko. He's going to be staying with us." Shippou moved to sit next to him and introduced himself.  
  
"'Kaa-san, why is Youko staying with us?" Kagome gave him a look that explained better than words and his mouth formed an "oh."  
  
She passed around bowls of food to everyone and they all sat down to enjoy. Then Youko asked, "'Kaa-san, what are all of you doing in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
Everyone looked up when he called her that, but she ignored them and answered. "You know those jewels that you and your parents found?" He nodded. "Well, we're searching for those. After we find them all we'll probably fight that man that killed your parents. If we win the fight, he will die."  
  
Youko's ears perked up. "You're going to kill him?" Kagome slowly nodded and he went silent, thinking.  
  
To interrupt the silence, Shippou asked Youko how old he was. "I'm ten," Youko said, puffing out his chest.  
  
"Aww. I was hoping I was older. But I'm only nine."  
  
Youko smirked at him. "That makes me your older bother."  
  
Kagome smiled at them and said, "Be nice you too."  
  
They both stuck their tongues out at her and then ran to the other side of the clearing to escape her wrath. She jumped up and followed them, but they started running away from her. She chased them, all the while thinking, 'I think I like having kids. Even if they are faster than me.' She smiled and continued chasing her sons.  
  
Well, here it is. Short, but I'm satisfied. Review please! 


	2. Bonding

Okay, I'm updating even if I really don't feel like writing.  One minute, I'm excited about writing because I've got a good idea, but then the next minute I forget what I was going to write and then I feel like shit.  So, I was wondering if somebody could give me some developed ideas for the chapters.  I mean like with some details so that I can make a chapter out of it.  I will, of course give whoever gives me the idea for the chapter credit.  Thank you to anyone who gives me ideas! 

Disclaimer: -sigh- I wish I owned _one_ character!  Like Hiei or Youko or Sesshoumaru…or all of them

Sons of a Miko

By Sesshieluver89

Chapter Two- Bonding

Kagome finally managed to catch the two kits and then collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.  "Man, you guys are fast.  I'm tired.  Wake me up in a few hours."  She yawned and curled up in a ball to take a nap.

Shippou crawled on top up her and shook her.  "You can't go to sleep!  We've got to go!  Inuyasha will be mad if you don't get up."  He glanced over at the hanyou warily.

She yawned again and said, "Who cares?  Let him get mad." 

Inuyasha walked up to them and shook his head.  "Stupid wench.  Getting tired like that this early in the morning."   He bent down and picked her up bridal style.  He turned to everyone else and said, "We might as well head back to the village.  She'll probably want to go home soon.  I think I'll actually let her this time."

"What brought about the change of heart Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"She's got two brats to take care of now.  Might as well let her get some rest while she can."

At the same time, Shippou and Youko yelled, "I'm not a brat!"  Then they both jumped on his head and bit one of his ears.

"Aah!  Damn brats!  Get off!"

Sango walked over and pulled the both of them off of him.  "Calm down you two.  Just ignore him.  And come with me.  We'll ride on Kirara for a while."

The two followed her and hopped on Kirara.  Then Sango and Miroku got on and they took off, Inuyasha below them on the ground.  They traveled for a few hours before Inuyasha signaled for a stop.

When they landed, they realized that Kagome was awake.  "'Kaa-san!"  Youko and Shippou launched themselves at Kagome and she fell to the ground under the combined force of the two.

"Did you guys miss me or something?"

"Yep!  And we're hungry!" Shippou said.

She glared at them and asked, "Is that all I'm good or anymore?  To think I almost believed that you liked me.  And I was going to take you home with me too."

They looked distressed when Youko said, "We love you 'Kaa-san!  You're not only good for cooking!"

She smiled and patted their heads.  "I love you guys too.  Now, what do you want for lunch?"

"Ramen!"

After they ate they left on foot, heading towards Kaede's village.  Kagome would occasionally play a game with her kits, like 'hide-and-go-seek' and 'I spy.'

A few more hours later, they arrived at the outskirts of Inuyasha's Forest.  They walked through the foliage until they reached the village.  They were soon spotted by the children, who ran straight to Kagome, wanting to play.

"Come on Kagome-chan!  Let's play tag!"  Then they saw Youko standing behind her legs.  One of the kids grabbed his hand and said, "Come play with us!"  He looked up at Kagome and she nodded.

"Let's go Youko-chan, Shippou-chan."  They ran off with the children while Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku went to Kaede's hut. 

All of the kids decided to gang up on Kagome, so when Sango came to check up on them, she saw a pile of kids on top of her friend.  They were tickling Kagome mercilessly, and the poor girl was laughing so hard she started to cry.  "Sango-chan help me!"  Sango moved forward and managed to catch one kid by surprise, but then the others realized that she as helping Kagome.  Half of them climbed off of the miko and launched themselves at the taijiya to tickle her as well.  It was a good five minutes before the two older girls could gain an advantage and start to get the children back.

A little while later everyone was tired and went to their respective home.  Sango, Kagome, Youko, and Shippou went back to Kaede's hut to see Inuyasha half asleep in a corner and Miroku meditating. 

"Hey, you guys, I'm gonna go home for a while, okay?"  She looked at Inuyasha to see his reaction, but the only difference in his appearance was the fact that one of his ears swiveled in her direction.  "Does anyone want to come with me?"  Shippou, Youko, and Sango eagerly agreed.  "Okay, let's go."

They walked to the well and were about to jump in when Kirara ran into the clearing and hopped into Sango's arms.  "You want to come too Kirara?"  The neko mewed and nodded.

On Kagome's count of three they all jumped in and welcomed the familiar blue light that transported them to Kagome's time.  When they arrived, they climbed up the ladder and stepped out of the well house.  Kagome glanced at her feudal friends to see them all standing there, staring at their surroundings, with their mouths open.  She laughed and said, "Let's go get some dinner.  I'm sure my okaa-san made extra.  She always does."

Shippou and Youko ran ahead in excitement and they heard a yell of, "Cool!" from the doorway.

Kagome knew that Souta would probably strangle her kits if she didn't stop him, so she ran up ahead of Sango and Kirara.  When they came into view, Kagome saw that her brother had Shippou in his arms and was petting his tail.  "Souta!  Give him to me!"  She ran and snatched Shippou from the older boy's grasp and scolded her brother.

Sango joined them a moment later and her stomach growled, interrupting the oncoming argument.  She blushed and said, "Uh, I think I'm hungry."

Kagome smiled.  "I am too.  Come on."  She opened the front door and ran into the kitchen.  She stopped on a dime, causing Youko, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara to run into her.  There at the kitchen table with her mother and grandfather was her aunt, sitting next to her cousin.  She laughed nervously and said, "Hey Aunt Atsuko(sp?), Yusuke."  She turned around and whispered to the youkai behind her.  "You three, find my room.  My aunt and cousin can't see you, alright?"  They nodded and ran upstairs.

Sango walked into the kitchen with Kagome and greeted her family.  Yusuke seemed to get a dazed look on his face when he saw her and Kagome grinned.  Sango noticed the look and asked him, "You're not going to grope me are you?"  Kagome started laughing and Sango defended herself by saying, "He got that same look that Miroku does right before he gropes one of us."

Kagome nodded and agreed.  "You're right.  He eyes kind of glazed over and he looked like he was in heaven." 

Their interesting conversation was disrupted by two yells of "'Kaa-san!  Help us!"

Everyone looked up the stairs (visible from the kitchen) and saw Kuwabara holding Shippou by his tail.  Youko had latched on to the idiot's arm with is fangs and Kuwabara was trying to get him off.  A moment later, Kagome was up the stairs and had taken her kits away from Kuwabara and set them on the ground.  She turned around and, in her anger, she slammed the giant oaf against the nearest wall.  "How dare you attempt to harm my kits!  I should kill you for that!"

Kuwabara was cowering against the wall and sat watching the girl before him in terror.  Yusuke came to his rescue by laying a calming hand on Kagome's shoulder.  She turned angry eyes to him and he told her to calm down.  She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before opening them again.  "Thanks Yusuke." 

She turned to Youko and Shippou and made sure that they were okay.  "We're still hungry 'Kaa-san."

Kagome laughed and led them to the kitchen to get them some leftovers from dinner that night.  Her mother came to help her and asked who the "adorable boys with tails" were.  "Well, these are my sons, Shippou and Youko.  My two friends are Sango and Kirara."

"Where's Inuyasha?  Didn't he come back with you sis?"  Souta asked.

"Nope.  I brought those four for some special bonding time.  No Inuyasha or Miroku to bug us."

Sango sighed.  "It'll be relaxing to finally get away from the pervert."

"Yeah.  Nobody trying to grope us.  I'm thinking for maybe…a week."

"A week!  Really?  I'll finally et a real break!"

"Yep Sango-chan.  Unless of course you meet another guy with a twisted mind," Kagome pointed out.

Her friend groaned.  "You've got to be kidding me!  Surely I've been cursed enough by the presence of Miroku!"

"Oh, come on, Sango-chan.  He's not that bad.  Besides, you know you like it when he gropes you!"

"I do not!"

"Either way, we get away from it for a week.  If Inuyasha decides to try and take us back early, we'll be able to fight him off.  So, let the best week of our lives begin!"

I think I've got an idea to make this work.  Sesshoumaru currently has the most votes (I think.  Gotta recheck that).  It's a pretty common idea, but I'm gonna use it for my story anyway.  I think I'm going to have Sesshoumaru kidnap Kagome.  If he keeps getting votes, I'm going to make them fall for each other in that time.  Well, hope you had fun reading this.  I know it's short, but I'm trying to make the chapters longer.  I'm using my sister's computer, and she wants to use it too.  So, I've got a limited time to work.  There's also the fact that my dad thinks I'm wasting my life away on the computer and is always trying to unplug it (but it's a laptop and that doesn't work ).  Thanks to all of my reviewers!  I hope you REVIEW again!  And to those of you who haven't yet, REVIEW!


	3. Yusuke's Job

Okay, I've been getting some votes for Kagome to be paired with Youko. I need to make this clear now. Under no circumstances will I pair those two up in this story! When I said to vote on the pairing, I meant vote for Sesshoumaru, Yusuke, Hiei, or someone like that. Not Kagome's son! That's just wrong! So, I'm sorry to say this but, I will be ignoring any more votes for Youko. If you want a story where she's paired with him, read The Love of a Fox! Oh, and you can vote as many time as you want. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or Yu Yu.  
  
Sons of a Miko  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter Three- Yusuke's Job  
  
Kagome gave Shippou and Youko some food and told them to sit at the table with her aunt. She joined them and sat watching them stuff their faces. Her aunt also watched with amusement on her face. "Kagome, who are they? Are their tails real?"  
  
Kagome looked at her aunt and said, "They are my sons, Shippou and Youko. And yes, their tails are real."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain."  
  
Atsuko gave her a 'you-better-tell-me-right-now' look and said, "I've got all night to hear a proper explanation."  
  
"Okay, fine. But wait until I get Sango something to eat," Kagome said as her friend walked into the kitchen.  
  
After Sango got some food and was sitting at the table eating, Kagome started to tell her aunt about her adventures in the past. Yusuke and Kuwabara had come in a few minutes after she started, so they pretty much heard her whole story. When she finished, Yusuke asked, "So these kids are demons?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey Kuwabara, doesn't the one with the silver hair look familiar?"  
  
The idiot looked at Youko closely and said, "Yeah, he does." He thought for a minute before continuing. "He looks like Kurama when he's Youko!"  
  
A look of comprehension appeared on Yusuke's face as he agreed. "You're right! He does look like Youko!"  
  
The kit in question sounded irritated when he said, "I am Youko you idiot."  
  
Kagome gave him a stern look. "Youko-chan, don't call him an idiot. Even if he is."  
  
"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"  
  
Youko, Sango, and Shippou all started laughing at him. Shippou said, "Yes you are!"  
  
"Now Shippou-chan, what did I just say to Youko?"  
  
"But I didn't call him an idiot! I just contradicted what he said."  
  
Atsuko nodded her head. "He's right Kagome."  
  
Suddenly the two kits yawned loudly, alerting her to the fact that they needed sleep. "Come on you two. Time for bed." They stood up and followed her out the room to find somewhere to sleep. She led them up to her room and tucked them in her bed. "Goodnight guys." She stood and was about to turn off the light and leave, but they started whimpering. Turning back to them with a worried face, she asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't leave us yet," Shippou whined.  
  
"Can you sing us a song, Okaa-san?" Youko gave her a pleading look and she sighed.  
  
"Fine. But I'm warning you now, I'm not a good singer." She pulled a chair up by the bed and started to sing. By the time she was finished with the song, Shippou and Youko were staring at her in shock.  
  
"I thought you said that you weren't a good singer," Shippou said.  
  
"I'm not, am I?"  
  
Youko pointed at the window. "You were good enough to draw in that demon."  
  
Kagome glanced at the window and then yelled, "Yusuke! Get in here!"  
  
Her cousin ran into the room and looked around in a panic. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome pointed at the window, just as Youko had done. "He wants to talk to you." (Hiei used telepathy to tell her that. Heh heh, forgot to mention that)  
  
Yusuke looked to where her finger was pointing and sighed in relief. "Oh." He opened the window and said, "Hey, Hiei."  
  
"You turned off your communicator. Koenma has been trying to contact you. We're needed." He suddenly disappeared and Yusuke groaned.  
  
"Kagome, do you think you could not mention this to my mom? She doesn't like Hiei that much," he lied.  
  
"That's an obvious lie, Yusuke. So why don't you really want me to tell her?"  
  
"She doesn't know that I have a job. If she knew what I did, she wouldn't like it."  
  
"I'll refrain from mentioning this on two conditions."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You take me with you to meet this Koenma and you tell me how you know a demon. Deal?"  
  
He nodded. "Deal. Let's go get the idiot."  
  
He walked out of the room and Kagome followed. She paused at the door and turned. "You two get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll take a tour of the city, alright?"  
  
They nodded and closed their eyes, preparing to go to sleep. She smiled and turned of the light as she exited the room. When she arrived in the kitchen she saw Yusuke arguing with his mom about something. "Mom, I don't have time for this! I have somewhere I need to be!"  
  
"It's a simple question, Yusuke. How do you and Kuwabara know a demon that looks like that little one with silver hair?"  
  
"Can't I explain it when I get back?"  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
"Aunt Atsuko, there's no need to worry about him running off or anything. I'll be with him," Kagome said.  
  
Her aunt looked up and sighed with relief. Then she shot Kagome a questioning glance. "How did you know that I was worried? And why are you going with him?"  
  
"Well, you're easy to read. You cover up you're bad feelings by getting mad. Inuyasha is just like that. And I'm going with Yusuke to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. So bye!"  
  
They all walked out of the house to see Botan waiting in the courtyard for them. "Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara! Ready to go?" Then she noticed Kagome. "Oh, hello. Who are you?"  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "I'm Kagome, Yusuke's cousin. And you are?"  
  
"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Botan."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I suppose you could be considered as something of a grim reaper, right?"  
  
Botan's shock showed on her face as she asked, "How did you know that?"  
  
"Your aura is odd. It's not like anything I've ever seen before. I was just making an educated guess when I asked that question."  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you, but we have to go now. Koenma's waiting."  
  
Kagome grinned and said, "I'm going with you. Yusuke and I made a deal, so I get to meet Koenma."  
  
Botan glared at Yusuke. "Yusuke! You can't just tell someone that they can meet Koenma! But, I think he might like to meet her too because she's powerful, so she can come. Just don't ever do it again!" She smiled suddenly and then opened a portal to Koenma's office. "Now if everyone could just step through, we can go see Koenma."  
  
All four of them walked through the portal and were almost immediately in Koenma's office. When Kagome got there, she glanced around the room and her eyes fell on Kurama. She stared intently at him, noticing his similarities to Youko. Her attention was drawn to the large desk when someone cleared their throat. She turned and looked at what appeared to be a toddler sitting in a large cushiony chair.  
  
Koenma had definitely noticed when Kagome arrived. How could he not? She was the mission after all. "Well, I see you completed the mission without even knowing what it was," Koenma said.  
  
Yusuke, who was in a bad mood because of the argument with his mother, rudely asked "What do you mean, toddler?"  
  
Koenma nodded at Kagome. "Kagome. I needed you to bring her here."  
  
Kagome cocked her head in a questioning way and asked, "Why?"  
  
As if answer to her question, the large doors opened and a silent figure walked into the room. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized who it was. She gasped and took a step away.  
  
Everyone was watching her and noted how nervous she was. They watched as she moved behind Yusuke and stared, her eyes still wide, at the figure. She was still nervous and her power flowed around her like a curtain, trying to hide her from the one who just entered the room. Her throat felt dry as she tried to talk. Finally, she managed to croak, "How?"  
  
The figure just laughed and said nothing. Everyone in the room, except Hiei, shivered at the sound. Koenma knew who this was and he hated to bring Kagome to them. But the person had captured the powerful Enma, proving that they were a force to be reckoned with. With his father's life in the figure's hands, Koenma had no choice but to bring the girl to him. And now he knew that he made the wrong decision.  
  
"Kagome, run," Koenma said. She turned startled eyes to him, but shook her head.  
  
"No." Her eyes turned hard and changed to a dark grey color. She shifted her defiant gaze to the figure. "I will not run from the likes of this beast." With that, she moved out from behind her cousin and faced the monster that was standing before them. "I will fight. And I will win."  
  
Well, how was that? Bet you can't guess who the figure is! (Yeah right!) Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter! Please review this one too! See ya! 


	4. Sesshoumaru and Naraku

So... Everyone knows who the figure is now right? If not, then he is revealed in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews you guys! I enjoy reading them!

Okay, these are the votes as of the last time I counted (which was the only time I counted):

Sesshoumaru: 11

Hiei: 12

Sess/Kag/Hiei triangle: 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or Yu Yu.

Sons of a Miko

By Sesshieluver89

Chapter Four- Sesshoumaru and Naraku

Last time:

"Kagome, run," Koenma said. She turned startled eyes to him, but shook her head.

"No." Her eyes turned hard and changed to a dark grey color. She shifted her defiant gaze to the figure. "I will not run from the likes of this beast." With that, she moved out from behind her cousin and faced the monster that was standing before them. "I will fight. And I will win."

This time:

Kagome's power grew even more and her eyes narrowed at the beast in front of her. "You will not live. I won't let you."

The figure chucked darkly and said, "My dear little miko, you can't stop me. You're not strong enough."

"Fuck you Naraku. If I'm not strong enough to beat you, then why was it me you always tried to kill. Ever since that incident where I purified your body, you were too scared to show yourself. You're just a weak little bastard," Kagome spat.

Everyone watched as Naraku's eyes grew darker and his mood worsened. They were all shocked when his intense gaze became a highly amused one and he smiled. "You're spirit is just how I remember it. Fiery and pure." His smile turned to a smirk. "You will be mine."

A bow made of energy appeared in her hands and she stared at it in shock. Then she smirked and pulled the string back as an arrow appeared. She aimed at him and smirked again when she noticed how nervous he was. "Scared Naraku? You're trembling."

He didn't answer so she let the arrow fly. It hit his right shoulder, completely blowing off that arm. Miasma poured from the wound, filling the room. Everyone heard his laugh and they tried to pinpoint his location. "Miko, you cannot defeat me. My miasma will kill your friends and leave you open for the taking."

Kagome laughed in return and waved her hand in an arc in front of her. The miasma changed color and completely disappeared from the room. Everyone was coughing as Kagome turned around to face Naraku again. The bow once again appeared in her hands and she prepared another arrow. She aimed the arrow at the area where his heart should have been and again let an arrow fly. This time it hit its mark and the puppet was disintegrated. Her eyes narrowed at the spot where the body once stood. "Naraku, you will eventually die by my hands." Suddenly, a rip in the dimensions appeared in front of her and a large body appeared.

"Dad!" Koenma looked on in shock as his father stretched and turned to him.

"Koenma, what happened?"

Any further conversation between the two was interrupted by the coughing of Yusuke and the others. Kagome turned to them, concern filling her eyes as she asked, "Are you guys alright?" Yusuke waved his hand in a dismissing motion, but continued hacking his brains out, so Kagome knelt down beside him. She put some of her power into her fingertips and laid them on his shoulder. The coughing stopped and he looked at her in fascination.

"How did you do that?"

"Purified the miasma." She kept her answer short as she moved to Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara to do the same purification to them. When she was done, she turned to Enma and asked, "Who are you?"

Everyone stared at her and Yusuke asked, "How can you know about demons and stuff like that and not know King Enma?"

She cocked her head and said, "I've never heard that name before."

"Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Enma, king of the Reikai."

Kagome bowed low to him. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Then, from the shadows, a voice said, "You never bowed to me, miko."

Kagome stiffened noticeably and turned to find the origins of the smooth voice that surprised her. She turned to the entrance of Koenma's office and saw him step out of the shadows with a regal air circling about him. His long, silver hair shined in the light of the room and his amber eyes seemed to glow. The blue crescent moon was clearly visible on his perfect face, as were the two magenta stripes that adorned each cheek. His tail was wrapped half around his waist and half around his right shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"I see your memory has not left you, wench. Now, tell me how you are still alive. Even if your powers had extended your life, five hundred years is a little much."

Enma and Koenma both turned to her at the same time with wide eyes. "Five hundred years?!"

She glared at Sesshoumaru and said, "Perhaps we could talk of this in private. That is, if I have your word that you won't attack me."

He nodded. "You have my word. Now, come."

She huffed at the command, but followed anyway. Stopping at the door, she turned and smiled at the shocked people in the room. "If you guys are nice I might just decide to explain things to you." Before leaving she sent a look to Yusuke, going unnoticed by all except for the detective it was meant for. "Bye!"

They watched her spin around and follow the feared demon lord out of the office. As soon as the doors were closed, he dropped his act and she smiled up at him. "What were you doing there Kagome?"

"Being attacked by one of Naraku's puppets. Oh, and I was meeting my cousin's boss."

He had stopped at the mention of Naraku and was looking at her intently. "Naraku? But he's been dormant for four centuries. Why would he decide to come back now?"

"For me."

"He's had plenty of opportunities to attack you with no one around to protect you. So why in a room full of powerful beings?"

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe to prove to them how powerless they would be in a fight against him." They resumed walking until Kagome decided to acknowledge the demon eavesdropping on their conversation. She made a motion with her head and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Koorime, it is not wise to pry into this Sesshoumaru's business."

Hiei stepped out of the shadows and looked at them. "How have you survived the last five hundred years, human?"

Kagome grinned at him and said, "I haven't." She and Sesshoumaru turned and left, leaving behind a confused Hiei in the hallway.

Back at the shrine

"Okaa-san!" Two figures came running at her through the darkness and attached themselves to her midsection.

She knelt down and wrapped her arms around them in a comforting motion. "You two, aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

They both shook their heads and said, "Nope."

"Nope? The why do I remember tucking you into bed?" She looked at both of them with a stern look and they looked nervous. "So, why are you two awake?"

They both grumbled, but then Youko said, "We had a bad feeling."

"A bad feeling? About what?"

"You. We thought something awful was happening," Shippou said.

Her eyes softened and she asked, "You were worried about me?" They nodded and she smiled. "Thanks. But now you have to go to bed so I can talk to Sesshoumaru."

Shippou squeaked. "Sesshoumaru?" He looked passed Kagome and his mouth fell open in shock. "What he doing here? Why hasn't he killed us yet?"

"Calm down, Shippou-chan. The Sesshoumaru in my time is nothing like the Sesshoumaru in the feudal era." She leaned down to whisper to them, "This one lets me call him Fluffy!"

They laughed and Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Do not call me that in front of others."

She shook her head good naturedly and turned to Shippou and Youko. "Now, off to bed with you two."

"But, we don't _want_ to go to bed!"

"Then I don't _want_ to give you a tour of the city."

They sighed and turned to walk into the house. Kagome followed behind them, with Sesshoumaru close behind her. When they walked into the house, Kagome's mother greeted them and looked around in confusion. "Where's Yusuke?"

Just as Kagome was about to answer, Atsuko came in and asked the same question. "Well, he's still taking care of some business. He'll be back in awhile," was Kagome's answer.

"Why are you back?"

She shrugged. "I was attacked."

Mrs. Higurashi and Atsuko stared at her and Mrs. Higurashi asked, "Attacked? What do you mean by attacked?"

"I mean, it was a trap all along. A trap that Yusuke had no knowledge of. He wanted me the whole time."

"Who's 'he'?"

"Naraku. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to put the boys to bed and talk to Sesshoumaru about something. If you need us, we'll be in the study." Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, and Youko walked passed the two women and up the stairs to Kagome's room.

Shippou and Youko crawled into Kagome's bed and looked up at her expectantly. She knew they wanted something and asked them what it was. Youko asked, "Will you sing to us again?"

"You won't let me leave until I do, will you?" They shook their heads and she grinned at them. "How did I know?" She pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed and started to sing. When she was done, they were asleep. She got up and turned to Sesshoumaru, only to see him swaying on his feet in a half asleep state. She giggled and poked his shoulder. She whispered, "Wake up Fluffy."

His eyes snapped open and he said, "I was not asleep."

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm to pull him out of the room. She led him downstairs and into the study. She moved to sit in a chair and left him to find his own. "Sesshoumaru, what are we going to do about Naraku?"

He sat down and said, "I don't know."

She stared at him. "You don't know?" He shook his head and she looked at the ground. "You're the best. If you don't have a plan, then who could we possibly turn to?" She turned her eyes to him and the emotion swirling in their depths startled him.

He stood and walked over to her to lay a hand on her shoulder. She was looking at the floor again, so he lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Kagome, we will kill him. No matter what it takes." He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Do not worry yourself. I will not let anything happen to you."

She gazed at him through her lashes and her mouth kept opening and closing in shock. Finally, she managed, "What was that?" She touched her lips and turned her head completely to him.

He smiled down at her and then dropped to his knees in front of her so that his gaze was level with hers. "A small token of my affections. Perhaps I should..." He leaned in again and captured her mouth I another kiss. He ran his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance and she gladly gave it.

Just as things were starting to get good, the door opened and a yell broke the two apart. "Holy shit!"

Okay, first item of business... The kiss! Some of you guys might think that it's a little soon for it, since Sesshoumaru was just introduced in this chapter. But, considering Kagome and Sesshoumaru knew each other before this time, I liked the idea. If you don't, feel free to tell me in your REVIEW!

Second item of business... I want to hear about everyone's horrible experiences in school because my first week sucked. The school is so fucking huge! And I got three monster textbooks that I have to carry around all day (I don't have a backpack yet TT) because I never get a chance to go to my locker! But, the good thing, I like my teachers (Only four of them! Yay!) and two of my classes. So, since I told you about my wonderful week, I want to hear about what happened to you (If you're back in school yet) in your REVIEW! In case you didn't get that, it's a clue to REVIEW!


	5. Mrs Higurashi's Plan

Yeah...Sorry for not updating. We got hit by two hurricanes in less than three weeks and now we've got another one (Ivan) that might hit us! Florida is a fucking hell hole right now! And since my favorite teacher has military duty, we won't be seeing him for a while (not that we have school anyways).

Disclaimer: I'm a bitch, you are too, I don't own them, so you won't sue! (That's the best I could come up with! I'm not good with rhymes!)

Sons of a Miko

By Sesshieluver89

Chapter Five- Mrs. Higurashi's Plan

Kagome looked passed Sesshoumaru and saw Yusuke in the doorway looking pissed. "What the hell are you doing to my cousin?! First you scare the shit out of her, then you take her god knows where, and now you kiss her! Do you have a mental problem or something?!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he stood. Just as he was about to advance on Yusuke, Kagome laid a hand on his arm to stop him. She shook her head and stood beside him. "Yusuke, shut up."

He stared at her in shock and started stuttering things like, "You can't tell me to shut up," and "I won't shut up."

"Yusuke." He shut his mouth and waited for her to start again. "Now that I have your attention, you should know that Sesshoumaru didn't scare me before and the only place we've been is here. Alright?"

"But why did you stiffen up and look nervous when you heard him start talking in Koenma's office?"

She smiled. "Acting. How would the great Sesshoumaru look if he acted kindly to a human girl?"

"The 'great' Sesshoumaru? Why'd you call him that?"

"How can you know about demons and stuff like that and not know King Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, mocking Yusuke's earlier question about Enma.

"King Sesshoumaru?"

"Well, he isn't really isn't known as 'King Sesshoumaru.' It's 'Lord Sesshoumaru.'"

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara walked in the room behind Yusuke and Kagome looked at them all irritably. "You know, Sesshoumaru and I were discussing something. So if you could all leave..."

"Discussing something? With your tongues?" Yusuke stood there grinning at his cousin as she started sputtering. "So I'm right, huh Kag?"

"No you're not, Yusuke! For your information, we were discussing the situation with Naraku."

"Oh really? And what did you decide to do?"

"We don't know. Naraku has been dormant for four hundred years. We don't know why he would decide to attack all of a sudden, and we're not sure how to defeat him."

"Human, why did you say that you had not been living for five hundred years?"

"Well, I don't think I'm going to explain that until you use my name."

"I will," Yusuke said. He opened his mouth to tell Kagome's story when her fist slammed into his stomach.

"If you tell them anything I will personally rip out your tongue and feed it to Ah-Un," she said in a deadpan voice.

Yusuke's mouth closed and he cowered in front of her. But, curiosity soon got the better of him and he asked, "Who is Ah-Un?"

"Ah-Un is a two headed dragon. He has been in Sesshoumaru's service for around five hundred years." Suddenly her voice turned high pitched when she yelled, "He is so cute!" (Should I refer to Ah-Un as 'he' or 'they'?)

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Cute? That beast is anything but cute."

"What would you know, Sesshoumaru? You won't even admit that your tail is cute."

"It's not."

"Yeah right. It's soft, fluffy, and at times it has a mind of its own. It's the ultimate teddy bear."

Everyone sweatdropped and Kagome smiled at the agitated Sesshoumaru. He started to crack his knuckles in a fashion similar to what Inuyasha did before starting a fight, and then he grinned cockily at Kagome. This scared the shit out of her and she sprinted out of the room. Sesshoumaru quickly followed her into the living room, finding her standing behind the couch, hiding behind her aunt and mother. Atsuko and Mrs. Higurashi looked between the two and slowly stood up to walk out of the room, but Kagome followed, using them as a shield.

"Kagome, dear, is something wrong?"

"Uh, I kind of insulted him, so now I'm scared."

"Why?"

"'Cause Fluffy is scary."

Atsuko rolled her eyes and said, "Kagome, you are such a baby."

"What?! I'm not a baby! If you knew Sesshoumaru like I do, then you would know that he can be very scary when he wants to be!"

Her aunt looked at Sesshoumaru critically and then said, "He doesn't look that scary to me. In fact, he's damn good looking." She turned to Kagome. "Make sure you don't let this one get away." Winking at Kagome suggestively, she walked out of the room.

Kagome was left there with Sesshoumaru and her mother, both watching as her face turned bright red. "You know what, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed. See ya later, Fluffy!" She ran out of the room and up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, I think she was embarrassed," Mrs. Higurashi said. "I haven't seen her react like that since Hojo started asking her out." (I'm tired of trying to figure out where the damn 'u' goes, so I'm gonna spell that idiot's name like that)

"Who is this Hojo?"

"He is a nice young man that goes to school with Kagome. He's been interested in Kagome for a while now." Sesshoumaru remained silent and Mrs. Higurashi looked at him in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. I am also after your daughter's affections and I don't want to lose her to some little pup."

"Really? Well, this will be fun."

He raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "How so?"

"I'm thinking of helping you out a bit. What do you say?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I would appreciate your help."

With Kagome

Kagome had run into her room and immediately leaned against the door. She released a pent up breath and slowly opened her eyes. When they were finally open, they caught sight of a figure on her window sill and she almost screamed before she realized who it was. "Dammit, what the hell are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack? What if you had woken my kits up?"

"I didn't."

"What are you doing here?"

"You never answered my question, Kagome."

She smiled at him and said, "Well, since you used my name, I guess I'll tell you. But, I think you should make yourself comfortable first. We might be here a while."

He sat down in a corner and watched as she made herself comfortable in a corner opposite him. When she appeared to be comfortable he said, "Begin."

(I'm assuming you all know the story about the well—cuz if you don't your in trouble)

With Sesshoumaru and Mrs. H

"So, do you understand the plan?"

"Yes." He glanced at Mrs. Higurashi. "I must admit, I never expected to receive help in this area of my life. However, now that I have, you have my undying thanks." He bowed to her and she smiled.

"It was my pleasure. Just remember, I want you to start the preparations tomorrow, alright?"

"Of course."

Sorry it's so short, but I didn't even think about updating until the last minute. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
